The one that Melt His Cold Heart
by snow-bun-buns1598
Summary: Gray didn't think he was an idiot, not until now at least. Really, why did he just now notice it? It's a given fact that water melts ice after all. So why was he still surprised? Gray x Juvia


A/N: My contribution for the Gruvia fandom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and the picture used here.

Gray didn't think he was an idiot. Not until now, at least. How was he to know anyway? He's not the guy for this emotion stuff.

Sure he abandons logic sometimes but not most of the time. Flamebrain can do that for all of them. So, why in the hell did he not see this coming? And the most important question is, why did it take him this long? It should be a crime to be this dumb!

It's a given fact that water melts ice. It is a proven and tested theory. Gray has known this before and yet, he was still caught off guard by her.

The first time he met her, admittedly he didn't pay attention. They needed to save a friend and she was in the way. He helped her back then because that's what people do right? So to Gray, that wasn't a big deal. But it was to her apparently.

Juvia then joined their guild and she stayed on Gray's side ever since. She always defended him; believe in him when no one did. She did things that no sane person would do, all just for him.

Juvia proven herself to be a great Fairy Tail mage and yet, she still looks for Gray's acknowledgement. She has friends, has accomplished many things and even had admirers of her own. Juvia has all that and more but she still stayed by Gray.

Gray didn't know what to do with such devotion so he tried to ignore her at first. It wouldn't do if he opened his heart again. But Juvia is nothing if not persistent. No matter how many times he was a jerk to her, she just took it without flinching.

I understand, she said. I know Gray-sama, she soothe. It's alright Gray-sama, she placates. It was always like that with her.

It's like whatever he'd done, she will still accept him. She's always there to listen to him and all he needs to do is ask. Juvia determined to be a constant in Gray's life and over time and hardships, he finally got used to her. Just being there. Strong, loyal and there he say it? Loving.

So why again, did it took him nearly dying for who knows how many times, a childhood friend/rival and fourteen years for him to proposed? God, he's a good for nothing, selfish, dense idiot! The real wonder here is that Juvia hasn't got tired of him yet.

But, she might change her mind so he needs to act. Like, right now. All of them are in the Fiore's royal palace. The princess invited them to celebrate the end of their war against Alvarez and they have been coming here for five years now.

Gray scans his surroundings and he gulped. Every wizard of most of the guilds is here. So he searches for the one that could melt his anger, annoyance and even his fear, Juvia. It didn't take him long to spot her, she was with Meredy and man, she's stunning!

She's not wearing her usual party dress. Tonight it's a short black dress that's kinda slides down on her body and without those straps. It has a brown ropelike cloth around her waist that accentuates her curves and she topped it off with slick black boots with pink ribbons on the toes. Her hair is like rippling waves on her back, the same pink ribbon holding it in place. It's the first time that Gray saw her like this and he's speechless.

"Gray-sama?"

Gray snapped out of it when he noticed that Juvia is waving her hand in front of his face with a worried look in her mesmerizing ocean blue eyes. She might have noticed him gawking.

_'It's now or never.'_ He told himself so he pushed back Juvia slightly to give him space.

He kneeled and swiftly make an ice ring on the spot. It supposed gem is shaped like a raindrop. "Marry me Juvia!" Wow, that's so lame! He can't believe he blurted it out just like that, so uncool man.

All conversations halted and everyone stopped what they were doing. Heads turned to them and eyes fixed, waiting what will happen next. Gray flushed, he wanted to squirm but he steeled himself. He won't get up here, not until Juvia gives him her answer. A moment passed and Gray looked up.

To see, Juvia frozen. She has one hand halfway to her mouth and she has her wide disbelieving eyes on him. Gray looked around and he saw that everyone's eyes are still on them so he decided to stand up.

"Uh... Juvia?" He tried, waving his hand in front of her and snapping his fingers.

Crap, this wasn't part of his plan! He was supposed to propose to Juvia, she'll accept and they'll live happily ever after. Not this! What should he do?

"Why don't you just kiss her Gray?" Erza suggested.

"W-What?!" Gray ask startled out of his thoughts.

"What if she melts?" Lucy asks with a calculating frown on her face.

"Why would that happened Lucy? It's Gray not Natsu." Levy teased.

"Hey!" The blonde snapped at her friend.

"Okay, everyone shut up! I'll do it." Gray said with a determine look on his face.

The people held their collective breath, wishing for it to work. Gray leaned close, his arm on Juvia's waist and his other hand cupping her face. _'He really hopes this works.'_ Then he kissed her fully on the lips.

Nothing happened at first but a second passed and Gray felt Juvia's gasp on his mouth. He ended the kiss then and stared down on her instead. Her face is bright red and her eyes have a dazed look in them.

Gray smiled at this and nudged her gently. "I can't believe you turned into ice when I finally ask you to marry me. Only you Juvia, only you."

"So it was true Gray-sama? Juvia isn't dreaming?" She asks, her now hopeful eyes are on him.

"It's true. I even have the ring and everything." He answered her; an amused smile is now playing on his lips. Gray offered her the ice ring in his palm and asks once more. "So Juvia, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Gray saw the battling emotions across Juvia's face. First disbelief then a slow acceptance and finally unrivaled happiness. "Yes! Yes, Gray-sama! Juvia will marry you!"

Gray then placed the ice ring on her dainty finger. After that, he kissed her again in front of everyone. And this time, she responded.

A/N: So, too cheesy? Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
